The Final Alze
by ChaoticChaosController
Summary: What if there was someone else who could destroy hollows, other than quincies, bounts, soul reapers, and ninja. An Alze. What if the konoha 12, suna 3, and their senseis died and worked for the soul society. what if the Alze knew them in their previous lives. could she make a difference when she gets involved?
1. Stupid Higschool life

Hey guys so as promised I have written a bleach fan fiction!

Ichigo: Yeah review please!

Uryu: or DMOTS will get sad

Urusai Ishida! What do you know?!

Orihime: on to the story!

I looked up at the sky, "Tomorrow's another day, and I'm going." The cat in my lap meowed and said, "It is, and I'm sure you dread tomorrow." "I still don't get why I have to go." I glared at the sky, "It's getting late, you should get some rest." The cat stared at me, "What about you?" I smirked, "You know I like to work better at night." The cat sprang away and I jumped off the roof of a certain "normal" candy store.

Next day

I opened my door to my apartment and locked it. I was wearing a white button up shirt, gray pants, black shoes, and long black gloves that reached a little above my elbows. I sighed and walked quietly down a road. When I reached the place I wanted to go to I sighed, "Karakura high school huh?"

I sighed and knocked on the classroom door, class already started and the secretary showed me around before class. "Come in!" I opened the door and gave the teacher a note. She smiled, "Everyone this is the new transfer student I was talking about, Hikari Takeshi. She has been allowed to wear the boys' uniform for reasons so don't ask." Many hands went down. "Hikari-san you may sit behind Ichigo Kurosaki, Kurosaki-kun raise your hand." An orange haired boy raised his hand. I walked over to my seat but while I passed I felt something inside an orange haired girl, a tall muscled Mexican guy, a guy that had blue hair, a short black haired girl and the orange haired guy. I smirked slightly and sat down.

The teacher started to teach and I ignored her. She seemed to notice and threw a piece of chalk at my head. The others watched in silent. I caught it, 1 inch before my forehead. I crushed it in my hand and wiped the dust off, "Sorry sensei, I'm just a bit tired from all that unpacking. I couldn't concentrate that well." People stared at me but the sensei said, "I understand Hikari-san, but please try to pay attention." I nodded and looked straight ahead.

Lunch

I sighed and picked up my lunch to eat but I was stopped, "Takeshi-san! Would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends?" I looked up and saw the orange haired girl.

I raised an eyebrow and opened my mouth to say something but I was interrupted by, "You have to tell her your name first!"

She smiled at me, "I'm Tatsuki Arisawa, nice to meet you!"

"And I'm Orihime Inoue!"

"No thanks." I ignored Arisawa's hand and Inoue's smile. I walked away from them and out the class. On the way I bumped in to the orange haired dude and I heard a voice, '_Who are you, and how can I speak to you__.' _I mentally raised an eyebrow, '_I'm a person who can talk to people like you.' _'_You can speak to…?' _I could hear the state of alarm in his voice. I nodded mentally, '_call me Hikari' _'_That isn't your real name is it?'__ I looked up at the sky, 'no.'_

I finished lunch quickly up in a tree. I walked around the courtyard talking to the voice. I sighed and looked around. I was outside school territory in the forest behind it. Right in front of me there was an abandoned shack. '_Hikari?' __'Do you think this would be a good place for a hideout?' _'_I suppose.' __'Then here we go. Warn me when class starts' __'sure' _I opened the door and saw that the place was rather large and stable. I started to throw the garbage and the debris out. I finished until, '_class is starting in 7 minutes, you should head back' _I nodded and headed back to class.

Today was Friday and a week before our break. I could feel a hollow nearby. I could hear the midget yelling the orange haired guy's name. I sighed and felt it coming near me. I held out a hand to the direction of the hollow as it came into sight, "Elte number 4: Kage Taiho." (Elte: very similar to kido, Kage Taiho: Shadow cannon) a black ball started to grow in my hand and was shot at the hollow straight at its mask. I smirked as it disappeared and ran from the sight. I could feel and hear Ichigo and rukia coming nearer and arguing.

"Why the hell did you drag me out of my body if there was no hollow?!"

"I swear that there was a hollow here! Something must have killed it!"

They continued to argue as I walked back to class. I passed four eyes, slightly bumping into him, "Sorry," he mumbled after he bumped into me. I could hear him panting slightly like he just ran down a bunch of stairs. I looked down and I saw a very familiar cross. I stared at it and muttered, "Whatever." I continued to walk while he stood there in shock. I slid open the door and sat down.

'_Sorry I disappeared, my master needed me.' _

'_Is your master who I think it is?' _

'…_Yes'_

I sighed mentally as class began.

After class

I walked out of the building quietly and silently. I could feel someone following me but I didn't say anything. I paused on the way to my house and walked into the bakery shop nearby. The person stopped waiting for me to be done. Good thing part of the bakery wasn't see through. I went up to the clerk and asked, "Do you have a back door?" the person nodded and led me to it. I exited through the back door and walked home using the alley route.

I made it in front of a familiar candy store. There were two kids outside "sweeping". I walked past them and opened the rice paper doors to the shop. I looked at the candy but didn't say anything. I heard footsteps and a black cat appeared in front of me, it meowed and I picked it up, rubbing its fur.

"Yoruichi,"

"Hikari,"

"How's it going?"

"They're here,"

"I know,"

"Come in a month, when you get the message. Open your window at 1 am"

I nodded and put it down, "Bye Yoruichi."

A month later

I opened my window and sighed, "Another one of those murder scene messages." I saw a ball go through my window that had Urahara's face on it. I growled, "A whole other level eh, Urahara?"

**Urgent, meet us outside the Urahara shot immediately! **

"This better not stain my wall again Urahara! This is a written in the victims own blood cliché!"

**P.S. if your thinking that this message is like some victims written in its own blood cliché from some TV show, then you obviously have no sense of humor. **

"Damnit Urahara!"

I walked out of my house with a cloak over myself and cursed Urahara under my breath.

I soon arrived at Urahara's and saw 4 people and a cat. I hid behind a wall and hid my spiritual pressure. I sighed and listened to them.

"A freaking cat just spoke to me!"

"His name is Yoruichi and he's not just a cat."

"It's kind of hard to get used to"

"I'm still adjusting to this myself."

I sighed; do all boys act like that?

"Alright! Let's take this party inside right after our last guest arrives."

"Another person?"

"Is it someone we know?"

"Not saying a thing."

"Who?"

I sighed and walked out while they were still asking Urahara questions, "Hado# 33: Byakurai!" I held out two fingers and bright blue lightning shot out of my fingertips and hit Urahara's hat.

Ishida turned his head and stared at me in surprise, "How?"

I smirked and said, "You didn't sense me did you?" I narrowed my eyes, "Uryu ishida, Quincy."

"Just who do you think you are just attacking like that?"

I dodged kurosaki's punch, "I thought you would have been faster, Kurosaki Ichigo, Soul reaper."

"Argh!" I dodged the hit that sent my Yasutora, "It's not nice to attack allies Yasutora Sado."

Inoue lowered her hands from her head, "Ally?" I nodded, "Correct Orihime inoue. Call me Rin Takahashi, or fox."

"Why fox?"

I smirked and there was a poof of smoke, "This is one of my forms." I turned into a black and red fox. Immediately inoue kneeled down to pet me, "She's so cute!" I hissed at her.

"What do you mean one of your forms?"

I smirked and changed back to my original state and pulled off my cloak. They gaped at me; I had red hair with a black streak and dark red eyes. I had fox ears and a tail as well.

"You're a fox girl!"

I raised an eyebrow, "If that's what you want to call me, I'm not gonna stop you."

I started to walk inside and I could sense that kurosaki held inoue back.

We soon arrived downstairs, "Wow this is so incredible, who knew there was something this humongous below the shop! Isn't it amazing?"

"I guess,"

"Oh what a heartwarming reaction, it's a pleasure to have you on this trip my dear," cried Tessai

"Oh the pleasure is all mine Mr. Tessai," said inoue.

"Alright, attention please all eyes over here!"

A gate appeared, "This is the gate to the soul society, it's called the senkaimon, or tunnel world gate. I'm gonna tell you all how to pass through it, but first we need to change on thing." He raised his cane and hit kurosaki straight in the forehead. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Wow!"

"Next time give some warning next time Urahara!"

"So Ichigo you're not in this Ichigo anymore?"

"Don't talk about me like I'm some kind of doll with-"

"Alright. Unlike all gates this one has a spiritual particle diversion machine," interrupted Urahara, I yawned and glanced at my watch, this might take a few minutes.

"Exactly" I yawned again and asked, "Are you done?"

A tick mark appeared on yoruichi's head, "You mean you weren't listening?!"

I sighed and said, "I already know this, let's go."

The senkaimon opened and we jumped through. I heard Urahara's faint voice, "Be careful, rin."

We ran as the sections behind us continued to collapse.

I concentrated on running and nothing else. Then I heard the cleaner, I would destroy it or the soul society would get mad. We continued to run and we were soon close to the exit. Orihime stopped and yelled, "Santen Kesshun, I reject!" she caused an explosion and we burst out of the dangai, I landed safely onto the ground with one of my hands down on the floor and my knee facing the ground, my other foot on the ground. Ichigo landed in an "Artistic" way as inoue put it, orihime landed sitting down, Chad landed squatting, ishida landed face first with his but in the air, and Yoruichi was flat on the ground like a piece of paper.

I looked around, ignoring everyone. We were in the west rukon district. Then the idiot ran straight at the gate. I sighed and muttered, "Stupid." A giant with an ax.

"Do something Rin!"

I looked to Yoruichi and asked, "What should I do?"

He glared at me and then explained jidanbo to everyone. Then Chad and inoue ran to Ichigo. He started freaking out and then jidanbo made a wall with the stone around him, then he explained the rules of the city.

Then Ichigo said he would fight him alone, "He's got guts."

Yoruichi nodded, "He's one weird kid."

I sighed and pulled out a pick from my pocket that said, _Naruto_. He stared at me and said, "You brought manga?" I raised an eyebrow, "Have a problem?" he sighed and shook his head. Kurosaki soon broke his axes and made him cry. Then Ichigo comforted him and jidanbo opened the gate. Then I heard a voice.

I put my book away and said, "Gin Ichimaru." I turned to a fox. He released his zanpakuto and hit jidanbo's arm. Ichimaru muttered some words to jidanbo and then the idiot attacked him. I sighed and said, "Too much guts."

"Impale him, Shinso!" Ichimaru hit Ichigo's zanpakuto and he flew back into jidanbo, his blade went back and said, "Bye, bye now," as it closed.

I looked around and saw the people come out of the houses. The elder introduced himself and welcomed us as jidanbo's saviors. Then inoue healed jidanbo's wound. Then Chad met one of his friends. I turned back into my original form and put my cloak in one of my pouches strapped to my thigh. I looked around and looked to the elder, "Where is the highest point here?" he answered, "Over there." He pointed at one of buildings and I nodded. I ran over there. Then I used hoho to get up there and over to look at the soul society, "It's been a long time."

I was the last one to arrive at the elder's house. We discussed about another way to get into the seireitei other than the gates. Then Yoruichi asked if he knew where kukaku shiba was. I raised an eyebrow, that way? The elder was outraged, "You don't mean to get into the seireitei like that?!"

"Uh like what?" then we heard a stampede. A man and a boar burst into the door.

"Hey it's been awhile old man"

"Ganju I think you should leave!"

"What? I know it's been a while but is that any way to greet an old friend? I mean what are your guest here gonna think? Huh?"

He stared at Ichigo, What do we have here? Would someone explain to my why there's a stinking soul reaper in here?"

"What did you just say?"

They continued to argue loudly then started to fight. Then they went out the door into the street. I stared at his henchmen on boars. I sighed and pushed inoue out of the way. I walked straight at his henchmen, "Didn't you hear us, we said we would fight you if you didn't back off. I sighed and pushed them all off their boars. They all fell down quickly. I sweat dropped inwardly, "Weaklings." I watched them fight and his henchmen went back on their boars, watching them fight. Ganju charged and was stopped short by ringing.

"What time is it now?!"

"Its nine already boss man, master's gonna be mad!"

"What nine o clock? Bonnie!"

The boar sailed over Ichigo's head and landed near ganju, and made him move 10 yards over. Bonnie hit ganju and he flew into the air and he landed on the boar backwards, "Hey don't run away!"

"Trust me I'm not running away, just you wait, I'll be back tomorrow morning and we'll settle things once and for all! You just wait for me dandelion head!" he soon disappeared with his henchmen following.

Next morning

I sighed and my manga before we left. Ichigo refused to move to wait for ganju. Then ishida looked to me, "What do think Kukaku will look like?" I glanced at him from my book and said, "I know who it is, it's rather fun to watch you guess."

"Oh really?!"

"Hey rin is a Dalmatian a dog?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Yes."

"You haven't talked a lot lately, is something wrong?"

I looked up at the sky and snapped my book shut, "No, I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Where's Ichigo?"

"He says he's not going and he's gonna wait for the ganju." I sighed and waited for them outside. We soon left and arrived at a country side area. Ichigo and uryu started to argue and I sighed. Then we arrived at a house with two human arms holding up a banner that clearly said kukaku shiba. I sighed, "Never changes."

Yeah well here's the first chapter of The Final Alze. And you're probably confused of what an alze is. Well yeah it's made up for those who are reading this and didn't finish watching/ reading bleach. An Alze will be explained later as well as the name of this story.

Renji: An alze is-

Hisagi: Tackles renji

Izuru: You can't say yet renji!

Hinamori: He's right renji, you can't say!

Ichigo: An alze is-

Rukia: Ichigo you dumbass! *bonk*

Ichigo: OW!

Uryu: You deserved it for almost telling that an alze is a- *Bonk* OW! What was that for Chad?

Chad: You were about to say it too uryu

Inoue: Kurosaki-kun, ishida-kun, renji-san are you okay?

Renji: We're fine, let's just go to the omake

Yeah, yeah

**Omake!**

Uryu looked to rin, "What's up with you? You seemed distracted the whole time we've been here."

Rin looked up surprised, "Uh, Wah?!" she sighed, "Oh it's just you."

"So what's up?"

"Oh, nothing!"

"Oh, okay!"

Rin grabbed his arm before he left, "Well I'm really disappointed because I left my favorite manga book at home!"

"That's it?"

Okay so I'm really bad at omakes and yeah, if it's lame give me some ideas, it's okay if it's a bit ooc, but their supposed to be fun, so who cares! Anyways, hoped you liked it, review, follow, favorite, and most of all REVIEW! 

(and yes I said review twice)


	2. Kukaku Shiba's amazing house!

Okay guys! I'm kind of sad… not a lot of people have read this and it's really disappointing. So please everyone and all read!

We walked into the house after much hesitation and the funny face of Yoruichi.

"I'm so very sorry that we didn't notice you earlier master Yoruichi."

"Its fine, it's actually my fault for not sending word in that my colleagues and I were coming in."

He laughed, "How humble master Yoruichi! You don't have to be so kind to your servants."

I heard Ichigo mutter, "I'm a servant am i?" I sighed and said, "Let it go, kurosaki, let it go." Then he stopped at a door, "I will ask master if master wants to see you." We heard a knock. "Are you sure master" another knock. "Hai, please come in." he dropped to his knees and opened the door. They stared at kukaku in shock.

"Well it's been a long time Yoruichi. You always come for something. What is it that you want?"

"K-Kukaku's"

"A girl?!"

Kukaku was indeed a woman; she had a wooden arm and bandages around her forehead, covering part of her bangs. She was wearing a red kimono that was revealing. She was smoking and she had one knee facing the ceiling and the other leg on the ground, her kimono just covering her underwear.

I smirked, "You assumed kukaku was a man but I never said that."

They stared at her and Yoruichi stepped forward, "We need some help."

Her smile disappeared, "Is it dangerous?"

"It could be."

She smirked, "Well you're lucky I enjoy danger. Fine I'll help. I couldn't refuse anyways, Urahara's part of it. But unlike you Yoruichi, I don't trust these brats you brought with you."

I stepped forward, "How rude, shiba. I come all this way just to see you and you don't remember Me." she stared at me for awhile and I stepped forward and flash stepped next to her. She looked at me and smiled, "Oh, it's you brat. You know you caused a lot of havoc." I nodded and said, "I would imagine." She sweat dropped, "None caring as usual." By then everyone had sat down.

She looked straight ahead, "But like I said, I still don't trust these brats." She stood up, "So I'll send a supervisor with you, well I call him that but he's really my little brother." She knocked on one of the doors.

"Hey you ready in there?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"I'm opening it, be on your best behavior."

"I got it; I got it, just open the door."

It slid open to reveal, "Hello, I am ganju shiba, it's nice to meet your acquaintance."

I sighed and waited for the screaming, it was the boar guy.

They stared at him with black faces, "ARGHHH!" I sighed as the pointed at each other.

"What you two know each other already." I got up behind her, "Not quite."

They punched each other and they both stepped back. Ichigo grabbed his head and threw him at the wall, "Take a flying leap bastard!"

He hit the wall and popped out. Ganju kicked his face and Ichigo rolled backwards. Everyone else sat patiently with a blank expression. Kukaku however was smoking with a weird look on her face. Ganju grabbed Ichigo's legs and stepped on the place where the suns don't shine. Everyone looked at him in horror. He threw ganju at the wall into the hallway they entered. He ran back in and they started an outright karate duel. They stepped back and Ichigo got him into a head lock and gave him a noogie.

"How do you like that pig straddler?! KYA!"

Ganju jumped over and punched Ichigo's chin. Ganju took a door and banged it on Ichigo, causing kukaku to drop her pipe. Ganju jumped on the door and Ichigo pushed it up. From the other side ganju jump side kicked him. Kukaku stared to shake in anger and stare at her hand where the pipe was. You could still hear Ichigo and ganju fighting. Then ganju ran over, causing it to snap in two.

"Why you?! Huh, huh, ARGH!" a red fire appeared on her fist and as Ichigo and ganju were charging at each other she brought down her wooden arm first and punched the ground with her other fist.

"ARGHH"

"KYAAA"

The group ran out and I flashed out of the area. Ichigo and ganju got the worst damage.

Her house tilted and the arms moved slightly in. she had a new road in front of her house as well.

"That's a little drastic to just stop the fight…"

"At least now we know why this lady moves so much."

"Extreme makeover!"

"What the hell's wrong with you two?! You start beating each other the second you meet?! That's not safe! You jacked up the house! LOOK!"

"But nee-chan…"

"Don't talk back!"

"You got something to say?!" she yelled at the other people.

"No, nothing at all!"

I sighed and started to walk down a hall, "I'm going first Shiba."

She sighed and nodded, "And don't wreck the place before I get there." I sighed, "I told you that was ukitake!" I ignored her chuckles and continued down the hall.

I opened the door and said, "I'm coming home."

I heard the door open again, "You can quit worrying about getting through the wall, and with this launcher I'll get you all into the seireitei through the air." She pointed her hand up as she said that.

"The air?!" kukaku put her hand down.

She smirked and put all her weight on her back leg, "Or my names not kukaku shiba, fireworks expert of the rukon district."

I stared as the cannon rose up and explained how they were getting into the soul society. She then threw a cannon ball maker at Ichigo which he caught, "If you concentrate your spiritual pressure into this a cannon ball will appear."

He stared at it and put it into his palms, "Like this? UGH!"

He looked up blankly, "Can somebody tell me how to concentrate my spiritual pressure?" I sweat dropped inwardly, "Baka."

"Huh, what kind of soul reaper can't concentrate spiritual pressure? It should be easy as pie!"

Yoruichi coughed, "Actually this is the substitute soul reaper I told you about. He didn't have any training on that."

Meanwhile Ichigo yelled at me, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BAKA! WHY DON'T YOU DO IT! IT'S NOT AS EASY AS YOU THINK!" I sighed and grabbed the ball. I placed it on the ground and sat on one of the steps to the cannon. I put one finger on it and a blue cannon ball appeared around me. I smirked, "Easy as pie."

Then they were dragged away by Kukaku's orders I stared at them and smirked lightly, "Huh… they remind me of a certain someone…" Urahara, Kukaku, and Yoruichi, you have a generation just like you, especially you, Baka." I looked off at the setting sun, "Yeah especially you."

Hey so I finished this like right now! I don't have a beta reader and I don't want one so please don't suggest one. And yeah… and for those who have read my, Princesses of tennis, wait 2? Story, I have rewritten it but it is mostly the same… so yeah, Bye!


	3. Into the seireitei and the crazy bastard

I turned to the cannon and wrote a note to kukaku and set it on the stairs. I disappeared.

Kukaku POV

I finished directing the brats and grabbed some sake and placed it on a table. I looked around and saw a note. I reached for it and read it.

I have left before them. You know I have another way to get into the seireitei. Tell them I'll meet them there. 

I smirked, "Planning to cause more havoc aren't you?"

I sighed and dropped the smile off my face, "Big brother, she's back and I decided to help these soul reapers. Please don't be mad but this brat is kind of like you."

Tenma POV

"Ryoka in the west seireitei, I repeat Ryoka in the west seireitei."

"Pretty late reaction, huh?"

I ran off before anyone could catch me. I saw a man wearing a cloak and people kneeling in front of him, "6th seat Uchiha we have not found the Ryoka yet."

"Then hurry up and find them, "Hai!" and they disappeared with a flash.

"6th seat uchiha huh? How is everyone?"

"Who's there, show yourself Ryoka!"

"You ask me who's there then you call me Ryoka, I don't get that logic uchiha. Anyways how is you 'foolish little brother'?"

"I said show yourself!"

"Make me."

"Now!"

I jumped away before anyone else could reach me, "You obviously think I would have fallen for that? Then you obviously don't know who I am," I stared to walk away but I was stopped by, "Matte!"

"Nani?"

"Who are you?"

"Find out yourself."

I took one step and disappeared, "Kuso, I let her get away!"

I chuckled and jumped unto a roof, "Foolish as ever Uchiha Itachi."

Captain meeting

"A Ryoka has entered the west section of the seireitei and has confronted 6th seat itachi uchiha in the Shinobi corps."

"He reported to me that the person was a girl and was wearing a cloak so he couldn't get a good look at him. She seemed to know uchiha but she wouldn't answer his questions. She teased him about his little brother, Uchiha Sasuke."

"I see anything else?"

"She can disappear faster to flash step but a bit slower than our movements."

"I can send my squad to deal with the Ryoka."

"Impossible, she has the speed about the same as the goddess of the flash. You wouldn't be able to catch her yourself."

"Then why are we standing around here for?"

"I agree we could send our squad members."

"Ugh, old men arguing…"

"Hey brat I'm almost the same age as you."

"Now, now calm down you don't to get in trouble do we?"

"You were the one who let them go!"

"For once I agree with the bastard, if I was there I would have destroyed the Ryoka in a flash."

"…"

"Do you have something to say?"

"It just seems a bit strange."

"I agree, this girl knows the shinobi corps but the shinobi corps doesn't"

"There might be a connection to you when you were living but when you died you forgot something."

"That could be logical."

*BOOM* "Minna, Urusai!"

"Captain Ukitake, Hitsugaya, Kuchiki, Kyoraku, and Kurostuchi get researching on the Ryoka. Everyone else, find that girl"

"Hai"

"Dismissed! *BANG*"

The room was empty with a sudden breeze.

Tenma POV

I smirked as I hid from the soul reapers looking for me. I heard a sudden crash and saw a bright ball hit the barrier of the seireitei. It suddenly popped and after a minute or so and there were 4 orange lights, all going into different directions.

People were talking and were looking at the sky; it would be the perfect time to escape. I ran out with a flash while they looked at the sky.

I had to find them fast, or I they could die. I ran past buildings and turned corners carefully so I wouldn't get lost. Then I felt a large amount of spiritual pressure, "Are you sure they're here?"

"I'm sure, I think…"

"I think?!"

"Turn right now!"

"You better be ri-"

"Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of squad 11."

"Who are you, a Ryoka?"

"Sure, you can call me that."

"You're a girl so you're no fun, yachiru find a new one."

"Hiya, Foxy I'm Yachiru and this is Kenny, as you already know."

"Are you saying I'm weak?"

"Are deaf stupid, I said you're no fun."

"You wanna see no FUN?!"

I whipped out my katana on my back and said, "Let's fight then."

He smirked obviously sensing my spiritual pressure rising, "I'll give you the first hit little girl," he said as he held out his arms.

I smirked in turn, "You're going to regret that."

I charged at him and cut him clear across the chest, his blood spurting out like a fountain.

He fell slightly, obviously surprised, "You're good brat but can you block this?!"

He slammed his zanpakuto onto mine and he looked to Yachiru, "Yachiru get up, this might get ugly."

"Ok, good luck Kenny!" she looked to me, "And make sure you give Kenny a good time!" she hopped off and jumped on top of a roof.

I looked to him and said, "Let's go."

We clashed swords and he smiled, "Pretty good little girl but that won't be enough to beat me!"

I swung at his head but he blocked it and he tried to slash on my chest but I blocked it, pushing reiatsu into the katana. I hit his Zanpakuto, knocking it out of his hands.

I sheathed my katana and said, "I have better things to do than fight you, I have to find my allies."

I took another step and disappeared.

Ichigo POV

"GANJU! Where the hell are you!"

I didn't realize until after I shouted it that I just revealed my location.

"There he is!"

"Damn it!"

I started to run and yelled out ganju's name, "GANJU, GANJU, GANJU!"

I continued to run when I saw him, "Hey Ichigo, I found you, I need- Wait you have a mob running after you?! No don't come this way, NO!"

1234567891234567891234567891 2345678912345678912345678912 3456789abcdefghijklmnopqurst uvwxyz

Hey guys so here is chapter three which is a bit shorter than chapter 2 and I hope you guys love it or like it, or what ever!


	4. when your enemies come back, you go back

Rin POV

I heard a loud bang and I followed the noise to see Ganju and Kurosaki hold hostage a medic from squad 4. I sweat dropped as they were chased. I turned into a fox and followed them. They somehow escaped but beating everyone and hid in a place. I climbed through the window and saw ganju and Ichigo arguing. I jumped down and said, "I do however know how to get to where Kuchiki is but we would be ambushed every second."

Ichigo stopped and stared at me, "RIN!"

I walked down and changed into a girl, "It's been awhile Kurosaki."

"How did you get here? You were supposed to be with us!"

I shrugged, "I have my ways."

I turned to the fourth division member, "State your name and seat."

He straightened up, "Hanataro Yamada, seventh seat of the 4th division."

I raised an eyebrow, "I have heard that fourth division members know the sewer paths."

He nodded, "Some of us do, I know as well."

"Then I want you lead them to Rukia Kuchiki."

He froze, "R-r-rukia K-Kuchiki? You came to save her?"

I nodded, "You know her?"

"I was the care keeper for her cell that is until she moved… she told me about things from the world of the living. She would always speak of one guy. I asked her his name, she replied, 'Ichigo kurosaki'"

Ichigo started to growl and I started to head to the window, "You guys go my sewer, I'll go around above ground to distract them. Go, as quickly as possible."

"But rin-"

"Go, you promised you were going to save her, never go back on your word."

He nodded and turned to Yamada, "Lead me to rukia."

I turned into a fox and walked out the window, "Be careful."

I disappeared and turned into a human. I put on my cloak and flashed stepped away, setting up traps and letting my reiatsu fluctuate.

'_This is bad… if I'm not being ambushed then I was assigned by a group to be followed by.'_

I stopped and tried to find out who it was… I stared at a building corner, "Hyuga, Nara get out."

A couple of stars were thrown at me whom I dodged. I landed on a black space, my shadow. I got out of the way as a darker shadow zoomed to my own. I glared at it and followed it where it was coming from. I heard 4 words as I landed on the roof, "You're in my territory."

My eyes widened and I jumped out of the way, "Damn…"

I landed on the other roof and tried to step forward, "Oops, I got caught."

I stared at the two people in masks in front of me, "So, anything you need me for?"

"How do you know who we are?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, how do I?"

He punched my cheek and stabbed a star in my arm. I smirked, "So you won't be getting any info will you?"

No one's POV

Rin disappeared in a puff a smoke and the two people took off their masks, "Damnit, we need to report to the sotaicho."

The other nodded and they disappeared quickly.

~Urahara's Shoten~

"Seems that my clone was destroyed."

"I see, do you want to go back to your home?"

"You know I have no real home."

"I'm talking about where your cousin is."

"*sigh* Fine, tell him first okay?"

"Hai~!"

(5 Days later,? POV)

I sighed and stared out the window, "What's with you?" I looked up and saw a familiar blonde teenager, "Nothing."

"You know when she comes back and sees you like this she's gonna kick your ass."

I scoffed, "If she could."

"Hey you're back to normal!"

I kicked his abdomen and said, "Idiot."

He coughed and said, "Thanks for that…" he fell to the ground in pain.

I got up from my seat and grabbed my jacket. "I'm going out."

"But their coming back with lunch soon!"

I looked over to the green haired girl, "I'm going out."

"Then can I have your lunch?"

I turned to the blacked haired guy with the weird hairdo, "Do whatever you want."

"While your out could you get the latest shonen jump issue?"

"Oh! Can you also get the latest issue of my swimsuit catalog?"

I turned to the guy with long blonde hair and the girl with black braided hair, "Get it yourselves."

"Be careful out there," said a guy with silver hair.

I sighed, "Don't treat me like a child."

"You are my great, great, great, great, cousin."

I glared at him and muttered, "Bastard."

I sighed and jumped down from the ledge I was on. I walked to the front "door" passing a girl with blonde hair and a large man in a green suit.

"Hey just where do you think you're going?!"

"We brought lunch."

"I'm going out."

"Oi, matte!"

I was already out the door and I could hear a voice, "Leave her alone. It's been a hard day, remember what happened this morning? Maybe she just wants to be alone; don't you remember what day it is?"

I sighed so he was the only one who remembered.

No one's POV

All of the people in the room stopped what they were doing and it was complete silence.

The man with the weird black hair dropped his book, "I can't believe I forgot."

The guy with short blonde hair sighed, "So that's why she was acting so weird."

The guy with the long blonde hair looked to the silver haired man, "Did you remember?"

He sighed, "I did."

The girl with green hair started to whine, "I can't believe you didn't tell us!"

The girl with black hair sighed, "He probably didn't want to talk about with her around."

The short girl with blonde hair gaped at everyone, "Hey what is today?"

The guy with silver hair sighed and looked away, "Today was the day when her life changed forever."

"What the hell's that's supposed to mean?"

The guy sighed, "You know how she's always so gloomy and emo?"

"So what of it?"

"The incident that happed on this date 6 years ago caused her to be like this."

"Her real age?"

They all nodded simultaneously.

"Oh, I never knew."

"I bet you feel bad for her now that you know!"

"Urusai dumbass!"

Girl POV

I sighed and sat down on the steps that leaded to the river bordering karakura town. I looked up to see the clouds floating by.

_Today was that horrible day… the day my family died right before my eyes. _I didn't want to remember it, it was horrible and no one was there to comfort me, no one to be my friend, just the anklet my mother gave me. _I'm just a hollow shell._

It past noon and I was getting hungry. I got up and started to walk. I soon reached a ramen place nearby. I sat down and said, "A bowl of miso ramen."

"Hai!"

I sighed and ate quickly. I finished and put the money on the table and left. I was about to head back when I heard my phone ring. I reached for it and answered, "Who are you and what do you want?" (A/N: I actually said this to my friend once because she somehow got my number without her telling me. XD)

"Ah, T-"

"Nani?"

I could feel the atmosphere change, "I have a mission."

"Is it dangerous?"

"Hai…"

"Will I have to go there?"

"Hai…"

"Do you know what you are asking me?"

"I do…"

"Do you also know what day it is today?"

"I do…"

"And you actually believe I will take this mission with absolutely no reason?"

"Demo, the Shinigami daikou has gone into the soul society to save the little sister of the head of the noble clan."

"Is there any other reason because it does not concern me."

"He will confront the head of the noble clan in a few hours and the SA corps are involved as well."

I stiffened but relaxed at the very same second, "Again why does that concern me?"

"_They_ are there."

I would have snapped the phone if half if the other person wouldn't have stopped me, "If you like I can give you 30 minutes to talk to your great uncle about it."

"I'd like that. If I decline I won't be there in 30 minutes but if I do…"

I smirked, "See you there."

I snapped the phone close and took a single step, then disappeared.

"_What the hell are you talking about?!"_

"_Like I just said."_

"_No way!"_

"_I think the bitch should kill herself by going."_

"_You dumbass!"_

"_I'm going anyway."_

_*WOOSH*_

"_MATTE!"_

I shoved my hands into my pockets and entered the store.

"Ah, Rin-chan!"

I kicked his stomach, "Urusai Urahara."

He started to fake cry and I glanced at the door, "Is it ready?"

"It is."

"I'm not surprised you know I would be coming here."

He blushed slightly, "That is not true!"

I smirked and it quickly disappeared, "Well can we get on to it?"

He nodded and led me downstairs. I saw a glowing gate and said, "Urahara..."

"What rin-san?"

"Will they remember me?"

"I don't know rin. After all you were in that place for a long time."

I walked into the gate and ran through the gate.

*On the other side*

I was lucky enough to get inside the seireitei but the opposite of the repentant cell and soukyoku hill.

I flashed stepped across the roofs I arrived shortly after to see a familiar man reach for Kuchiki by her red collar. She looked scared, and I was mad. He started to talk to the Kurosaki and started to drag Kuchiki. He started to talk again but I interrupted him, "SOUSUKE AIZEN!"

I heard people scream my name.

I lunged at him and his eyes widened, "ACK!"

I hit his chest with my zanpakuto, spilling blood everywhere.

"Go."

"Nani?"

I glared at the girl, "GO!"

She ran over to a guy with red hair and he stared at me. "Who are you?"

I swung at him whom he dodged and I heard a loud shing which I dodged. I turned my head to see, "GIN ICHIMARU! TOUSEN KANAME!"

I raised my zanpakuto and said, "Slay everything in your path, Zugaikotsu!"

I spiritual pressure exploded and started an all out melee with all of them and I pushed reiatsu into my sword and said, "Tenmaru" (Heaven's circle)

There was a bright light and I looked around. They couldn't see at all. I smirked, "You're in my territory."

They immediately turned to me and tried to move, they failed. I slashed at them, right out torturing them.

I dispelled my attack and they fell. He glared at me and a crack opened up to reveal menos grande. A bright light crashed down on him and the other two captains. The land got up and they headed to the menos slowly. That was when I noticed other people had arrived staring at me. I stayed in my position while he talked to a white haired man. I glared at him, still bleeding from my major wounds.

"Good bye soul reapers, and good bye Ryoka boy and you mysterious girl."

I glared at him as he disappeared. I felt myself being held by soul reapers.

I glared at them and reached for my sword but was stopped by a voice, "Rin Takehashi, why are you here?"

I turned my head to the head captain, "Old man."

He slammed his zanpakuto down, "How many times have I told you not to call me that?!"

I felt a sudden breeze and felt hands help me up. I turned my head to see two men. I glared at them, "Oh it's the lazy butts."

"Rin-chan that's not nice."

"Come on we aren't that lazy."

I glared and looked to the head captain again, "I came when I heard Aizen Sosuke was attacking."

"How-?"

"You are aware of Urahara kisuke?"

"I am."

"When he was captain of the twelfth division he created a device called the hogyoku and hid it in a soul. Aizen wants to be at the top and he wants it. And that very soul is rukia Kuchiki."

"Nani?"

"He was the one that made Urahara kisuke, Tessai, Hirako, Hiyori, Lisa, Rose, Love, kensei, Hachi, and Mashiro leave the soul society and making everyone except of Urahara and Tessai into a half hollow and half Shinigami; a Vizard or a Visored."

"Nani?"

She moved her head and glanced at the others, "Someone get the 4th division and care for your teammates."

"Hai!"

I felt light headed but continued, "Just as I said."

I heard a voice behind me ask, "And you?"

"I was affected at a young age."

"Was that when you left?"

"I left at that time but…"

"But what?"

"I didn't leave at the same time the others left."

"And why not?"

I sighed, "Look at me, I still look young and I am certainly not dead. According to Urahara I was trapped in a world in between hell and the seireitei. I was there never aging, never changing, never knowing, never growing, just there for 94 years."

The three men looked at me and the sun started to fall.

I felt light headed again and stumbled slightly, "Rin-chan!"

I put my head up, "Should I feel honored that you remembered me and my many forms?"

I heard a voice yell out for the squads in division 4 to go out, "Squad 8 to the girl."

"HAI!"

I started to struggle but I was stopped with a tanned hand on my head, "Hold on there, Rin its fine." I let out my breathe and fell into her arms.

No one's POV

"She really shouldn't push it."

"And would she listen to you?"

"True, she is brave enough to call her old hag."

"Call who old hag?"

"Unohana!"

"So she has come back."

"Yes she has, she is in your care."

"Hai."

Rin POV

I woke up in a bed, bandaged up and it smelled like medicine, 'Fourth division.'

I looked out the window and saw the sun shining and the wind blowing like nothing happened, 'How long was I out?'

? POV

I smiled and said, "I have to get to my patient see you later."

"Bye!"

I walked to a door and opened it, "Hi my name is sa-"

Everything seemed to go in slow motion and the girl turned her head, and the clipboard dropped to the dropped, my mouth dropped.

Time went to normal and I ran out quickly and muttered, "This cannot be happening."

I bumped into a person and it asked, "Sakura what's up?"

"Neji, something's going on and it's really weird!"

"What, where?"

"Follow me!"

I led him to the door and he opened it, his eyes pulsing. We stared at the girl, she had green and brown hair had slightly tanned skin with dark blue eyes. She raised her delicate eyebrow, "Something the matter?"

I blinked several times and neji looked down at me, after all he is a year older than me. I bowed, "I'm sorry I just thought you were an old friend that disappeared, a long time ago."

I turned to neji, "I'm sorry for bothering you; you can go back to the squad."

He didn't move.

"Neji…?" I asked.

He nodded and started to walk wordlessly to the door. I heard the door open and I heard his voice, "Remember all of us are going to the ramen place later, see you then."

I nodded stiffly and started to heal the girl, '_I was pretty sure I saw her…'_

~Later Rin POV~

"How long was I out?"

She flinched at my cold voice, "A week, the Ryoka are leaving tomorrow."

I nodded slightly and kept still so she could heal me probably.

~30 minutes later~

The girl left and I stared out the window, "You can come out now."

The window opened and I saw a sheepish looking Ukitake and Kyoraku.

"Ohayo Rin-chan!"

I glared at them, "Old butts, what do you want?"

"Is that how you talk to your big brothers?"

I glared, "I have no relatives!"

They didn't say anything but the door opened, "Captain Ukitake, captain kyoraku I would like you to leave my patient alone."

I glanced at the woman, "Oh it's the old hag."

Her eyes opened and she smiled evilly, "What was that?"

Ukitake and kyoraku scrambled back in fear.

"What I called you, old hag!"

"You dare call me an old hag?!"

I sweat dropped, "Really, you really care about that?"

"Wouldn't you be the same if someone told you, you were old?"

I sighed and motioned to my body, "I'm 14!"

They laughed and I smirked and looked out the window, _'It feels good to be home.'_

OMG! So this is finished, not the whole story but this arc…. I'm not doing the bount arc…. Or I might…. I really don't know…. You guys vote PM me if you don't want or want the bount arc.

KK BYE!


	5. DUMBASS why are you after him?

Hikari POV

'_Well that was some break.'_ I rolled my shoulders, "Never going back there again."

"Where?"

I turned my head, "Oh, Inoue Orihime right?"

She nodded, "Hikari-chan right? Nice to meet you. How was your break?"

"Yeah Takeshi Hikari. I had a nice break… you?"

"I~~~~~~~~~~~ CHI~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ GO!"

*CRASH*

Inoue walked away from me and to the door kurosaki entered, "Good morning Kurosaki-kun!"

"…Mu."

"Morning. Looks like your hair is as messy as always today."

"Tch idiots," I sat down in my seat next to Kurosaki and by the window in the very back. I ignored them and put ear plugs in my ear which was connected to my smart phone.

The teacher entered and greeted the class talking about a transfer student and Kurosaki ran out of class. I pulled out my ear phones as I felt a slight pressure on my shoulders, _'Damn I never have a break… then again there is Kurosaki.' _I sat back in my seat and relaxed and looked out the window to see a guy with orange spiky hair in black samurai clothing with an over grown butcher knife.

'_Guess I do get a break sometimes.'_ I froze, _'this spiritual pressure… it's the dumbass. Coming for __**him**__ aren't you Hirako Shinji.'_

When Kurosaki came back shortly our teacher found the substitute. I completely ignored his introduction. He sat at the other side of him. School soon ended and I glared at him. I followed him home and when I entered an alley after him I grabbed his neck and slammed him against the wall. "Why the hell are you here?!" he smiled easily, "Having some fun." I punched his gut and yelled, "Are you after Kurosaki?!" he smiled, "Of course… he is just like us…"

He disappeared in Shunpo and I glared, "He won't agree like that so easily!"

~Later at night~

Rin POV

'_There is a lot of chaos here tonight… who to go to? Shinji Hirako and Ichigo Kurosaki, Where Grand Fisher is with kon and soon Urahara and maybe Isshin, or to where Uryu is, after all he lost his powers... well Ryuken will most likely go save his son… I was right…'_

A black hole appeared and I smirked, "A Gillian huh? Well this could be fun" I grabbed my zanpakuto and charged at it, "Slay everything in your path, Zugaikotsu!"

~next day~

Hikari POV

"GOOD MORNING!" I sighed and muttered, "Too much noise in the morning." I raised an eyebrow as Ichigo grabbed Shinji out the door. I got up and walked to where they were, hiding behind a corner and spied, "I don't give up so easily…"

"You should come with me to save your sanity…"

~After school~

I walked with Shinji home and he talked to himself. He was kicked in the butt and hit the wall and she started to beat him down, "Hiyori, you have company."

"Orihime!"

"Shinji… Why were you being followed DUMBASS!"

Rin POV

I sighed and walked to a familiar route I used to go to. I made it to the warehouse and saw Shinji run over houses with Hiyori in arms. They entered and I entered the warehouse as well.

"Why are you here?"

I glared at Lisa but said, "You are after Ichigo kurosaki."

"Yup! We have everything ready! Even the Hiyori Stupid Trainer."

"It's the Hiyori Super Trainer, DUMBASS!"

I sighed and said, "I think you should wait awhile."

"What do you mean?"

"He will come around. After all if he feels like he failed everyone he will come here and "use" you guys."

"How would you know that?"

"I sent my clone to the soul society but it got killed. But he got Bankai in 3 days to beat Byakuya Kuchiki."

"I see… did you settle a score with Aizen, Gin, or Tosen?"

I smirked, "He didn't remember me at all and of course I did."

"Would you like to stay here today?"

I nodded and headed to my room and laid on my bed, _'The Shinobi Corps huh?'_

~flashback~

I got up and said, "Ukitake I know you're here."

He popped his head into the room and said, "How are your injuries Rin?"

"Fine, but I need you take me somewhere."

"Where?"

"Just get me to the nearest hot springs."

"Uh…Sure."

He led me to the nearest hot spring and I heard giggles, "That's right; she's a pretty one alright!"

I sighed and glared at him, stretched my legs and reached the figure with binoculars.

"ERO-SENNIN YOU NEVER CHANGE!"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ukitake visibly sweat dropped and I smirked, "Justice." I shunpoed to the giant crater and picked him up, "Take me to the Shinobi Corps."

CLIFFY! Short but I have school tomorrow! Bye!


	6. Facebook Page

HEY GUYS! IT'S CHATICCHAOSCONTROLLER! Do you know why I'm excited? Because I made a page on face book called Tenma Nakamura which are gonna have previews for new chapters. This is a page for all my stories therefore this will all be on my Bio and posted as chapters. The people that will update will be, Tenma nakamura, Neoma the Akumashin, Sakura Haruno from my princesses of tennis wait 2 story, Rin the fox girl, Hikari Takeshi, Akantha, Elektra, Achlys and I. and if anyone else wants to raid me…. yes I'm talking about Orochimaru and Kabuto. Anyways hope you guys like it! and if you want to friend me, my account for Facebook for other sites, not my social life is Chidoku Ikeda. Hope to see you there!


	7. My life about 100 years ago

"I'm sorry, what?"

I repeated myself, "Take me the shinobi corps." He raised an eyebrow, "And why would you want to go there?"

"I need to talk to certain people."

"And who would that be, babe?"

I kicked his head, "Don't call me babe ero-sennin!"

He grabbed his head and pouted. His face turned serious and asked, "Who?"

"My family."

He looked at me and narrowed his eyes, "Do I know you?"

Ukitake arrived soon and asked, "Do you know him?"

I nodded and said to Jiraiya, "You know me as the Leader of Mayonaka." His eyes widened and asked, "Wha-what? You're living! Konoha 12 killed you!" I scoffed, "You seriously think I would die like that? That would shame Mayonaka, I faked my death."

He got up from the ground and dusted himself off, "Let's go, Koumori Chimizu-chan."

He grabbed my hand and we flashed stepped away, with him leading me there, leaving ukitake in our dust. He blinked, "Uh, Koumori?"

We soon arrived at a large gate that was hidden by a strong genjutsu. Jiraiya looked at me and I nodded in returned, "Kai!" the genjutsu quickly fell and jiraiya pushed open the gate, "Are you ready, rin-chan?" I nodded evenly, trying to keep my breathing even, "Just a little anxious to see my family again, after all it's been about 97 years." he smiled, "Don't worry, I'm sure if you go into your real form they will remember you." We entered the main building and I saw a bunch of small children throwing kunai at a stump, reminding me of the 'scavenger hunt' that old man Genno sent us on.

We soon reached a rather large building that has a red cloud on it, an akatsuki cloud. We could hear loud yelling inside as we knocked on the door. The noise stopped and the door opened to reveal- "What do you want ero-sennin, un?" I would have cried if I wasn't me. "Iwa remember me?" he stared at me, "Who the hell are you, un?" I released my transformation and said simply, "I'm home." His eyes widened in shock and he leapt towards me, holding me in a hug, "Koumori-chan… it's been so long." I would have smiled if I wasn't me. (Yup same line)

"It has been Deidara but I want to see my other family too."

He nodded and led me in, closing the door in Jiraiya's face.

We walked through a long hallway until we reached I door and pushed past deidara was leading me and threw a clay bird deidara had taught me to make and yelled, "KATSU!" I could hear cursing as it went off and loud screams as they were blown to bits. (Mainly only Hidan was blown to bits) I entered the room seeing it Ash black and they were glaring at me, "DEIDARA!"

"Actually, the names Koumori Chimizu but you can call him that." I pointed my thumb at deidara as he looked terrified at what I had done. I smirked as their glares faded and konan glomped me, "Koumori! You're alive!... and 14…" I would have laughed at her expression, "Geez Konan I didn't know you liked me that much."

(End flash back)

I got up from my bed and headed to go to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

'**What are you doing? Why are you trying to stop Kurosaki? He will be swallowed up by his inner hollow' **I glared at nothing and muttered to myself under my breathe, "True hollow but this is bad… he could be in danger but he might want to deal with them on his own."

I felt a sudden spiritual pressure as I heard a crash. I smirked, "Well this would be a good time to talk to _her." _I exited my body and to the kurosaki household. I saw a black haired girl sitting on the couch, watching TV. I sat down next to her, seeing as she didn't see me yet, "Karin Kurosaki, am I right?" she jerked back to the other end of the couch. "Who the hell are you?" I tsked, "You shouldn't curse a lot after all you are in elementary school."

She stood up, "Are you a Shinigami?" I looked at my shihakusho, it was the standard uniform but it has light gray undergarments and no sleeved top. I nodded, "You know you have a high level of spiritual pressure."

"You mean the thing I sense around Ichi-nii?"

"Well if you mean Kurosaki Ichigo then yes. I have a proposal for you."

"What is it?"

"Your brother wants you out of this but he's just making it worse seeing that he has a lot of spiritual pressure."

"So what is it?"

"Do you want to be a Shinigami?"

"W-what?"

"I'm aware this is sudden but there is a war, the winter war to be precise and we need all the help we can get. I will give you time, 3 days to be exact, if you don't come in the time period of 3 days I'll erase your memorize of me but not your brother. If you agree come to this address," I handed her a black card with white writing, "It will disappear at the morning of the 4th day. I hope you agree." I got up and opened the window to her house, "Ja ne Kurosaki-san." I flash stepped away; leaving her wide eyed staring at the window.

I arrived at the giant crash to see kurosaki being saved by Urahara. I flashed stepped in-between them and I heard a gasp, "Rin!"

"Arrancar, leave you have nothing here for you. And tell Aizen something, I will kill him. He will die by my sword and my power; tell him to always be on his guard." I walked away knowing the guy was pissed off, "BALA!" I simply ignored them and kept walking, "Rin look out!" I put my hand on the hilt of my zanpakuto, "Tear them apart, Zugaikotsu." A dark shield covered me as I turned my head watching as the multiple mini blows of cero hit it, shattering the shield. I turned my head slowly to the big Arrancar, "Something the matter, Arrancar?" the world seemed to freeze at my words as I glared at him. The only one that stayed passive was Urahara and Yoruichi while the smaller Arrancar was looking at me in surprise.

"You wouldn't want to pick I fight with me that shield was a level 1 shield while I have thousands of levels you wouldn't be able to comprehend. Don't mess with me."

I took a single step and turned my head disappearing with my voice echoing, "Don't forget to give him the message."


End file.
